Queer Americans
by Dartxni
Summary: Jake/Hamilton. Jake Pratt never wanted to be female. He never wanted to lie. And he never wanted to fall for Hamilton Fleming. Transgender Themes Slash


Title: Queer Americans  
Fandom: Young Americans  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Jake/Hamilton  
Summery: A rewrite of the show as if Jake was a transgender boy. Also with sex, real and imagined. [Slash] [Transgender Themes]

_  
~*~*~_

Setting: Two boys are engaged in a conversation while standing on a stony balcony of some sort at Rawly Boys Academy. One of them is looking at the other with soft eyes, obviously entranced. The other is oblivious.

"I wanna have sex with you."  
Jake and Hamilton said it together, but they weren't necessarily talking to each other. It was the punch line of a joke. You should have heard the whole conversation; it was funny. As Hamilton laughed and shot happy glances at Jake, he thought _man, this guy is cool._

Now Jake on the other hand, laughing and gazing into Hamilton's eyes, was thinking something entirely different. His thought went something like this: _I wanna have sex with you_. And thinking such a thought, which is as much as saying, not thinking at all, he surged forward and kissed Hamilton on the lips.

He realized what a stupid idea that was before his lips even connected.

"Ooh" he said, as if it had been an accident that he'd brushed his lips quickly but firmly against Hamilton's, "Oh god, I'm sorry."

But he was smiling despite himself. Aghast at his own stupidity yet somewhat amazed by his own audacity, he stumbled backward. The instant he was a couple steps away from Hamilton, he bolted.

As for Hamilton, who was about as confused as a guy could possible get, he brushed his hand against his lip. _Fuck, I was just kissed. By a _guy_**.**__ Jake__ just _kissed_ me. Why the hell would he do that?_

_

* * *

_

In his dorm room with the door locked like it always was, Jake ran his hand through his hair compulsively as he had taken to doing when he was stressed. He fell back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, breathing hard. He knew well enough that he'd barely escaped being punched.

Shit, that was the stupidest thing he'd ever done. More stupid than hacking into NASA. And much more stupid than applying to Rawley Boy's Academy on the sly.

Hamilton thought Jake was a boy. This wasn't all completely wrong, because Jake thought he was a boy too, but for the unfortunate twist of fate that he had boobs and he didn't have a cock. Though if he did have one...

_"I wanna have sex with you." Jake breathed, surging forward to kiss Hamilton on the mouth. Who kissed him back hungrily, his lips pulling and pressing against Jake's, his tongue initiating first contact._

_"Yeah," Hamilton grunted when they finally broke, lacking air to say more. His hands traced their way down Jake's shirt as he went to his knee. He put both hands on Jake's ass cheeks and squeezed them through his jeans. Then, without much preamble at all, he undid its button and pulled down the zipper. Jake's cock poked through the slit in his boxers, already half stiff.  
_  
Jake knew it would be half stiff at this point, knew that if he had a cock it would be half stiff pretty much any time he was around Hamilton. And it would become completely hard quickly and easily, almost as soon Hamilton's lips touched it. Jake unbuttoned his pants and reached down with one hand. His fingers touched the wetness he knew would be there, and dipped into it. Swirling his finger's around his clit, Jake Pratt imagined what it would be like if Hamilton Fleming sucked his cock.

There was a knock on the door.

"Shit," he muttered, pulling his hand out of his pants and zipping them up. He found a sock on the ground and wiped his fingers off, cursing the bad timing. He opened the door and then backpedaled immediately as Hamilton stepped through.

Brows furled and scowling Hamilton walked straight toward Jake and started in on him. "Listen, I want to say-"

"That wasn't what you thought."

"I don't know where you're coming from!"

"And I can explain-"

"No, don't explain, lets just not even-"

"Talk about it!

"Yeah, let's just-"

"Forget about it!"

"Yeah. Let's do that." Hamilton said, beginning to calm down.

Jake held out his hand. "Friend's?"

Hamilton looked down at Jake's hand and up at his face, then down at his hand again.  
"Yeah, friends. No question," he said shaking it. It was clammier than he had expected it to be. The shake went on far longer than necessary until finally Hamilton pulled away, Jake's hand slipping away almost regretfully.

They stared at each other; Hamilton wary, Jake apologetic.

Trying to find some sort of extremely heterosexual thing to do, Hamilton finally punched Jake in the shoulder. "You da man!" he said, smirking and walking backward while pointing at Jake.

"Okay," Jake answered agreeably, "I'm da man."

As soon as Hamilton had left the room, closing the door behind him, Jake sat back on his bed and pressed both hands to his face. Then, slightly confused, he sniffed the fingers of his right hand. A blush bloomed red on his face and he groaned out load. "I am such an idiot."

For many reasons.

~*~*~

_To be cont._


End file.
